Inukun: A Feudal Puppytail
by Scorpiogal
Summary: Albino Puppy Inu-kun and his brother's and sisters Shippou, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango have to save the village, find their parents, protect their masters, and save the magic bag of milkbone dog treats from the evil white spider monkey!


I think I'm going to die. T_T My poor "Behind the Scenes" story….that's been on this sight for over a year and one of my oldest stories….with over three hundred reviews….deleted in under twelve hours….with very little hope of getting it back. T_T There is no kindness in the world, It's very hard to write when I'm like this. *bites her dogtag necklace and looks sorrowful* It's just like my auction of the hotties story. It had a lot of reviews too. It was reported also. T_T *sniff*

            I started a new story to try and get my happiness back to norm. Please review and tell me if you like it. And though it's rubbing in my frustration, I don't own Inu Yasha or anything within it's copyright.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu-kun: A Feudal Puppytail

Pawprint 1. Happy Birthday

+*+*+*+*+*

            In Feudal Japan, it was a rainy day in May and most everyone was inside trying to keep warm and dry. At least it was good for the crops anyway, and most people like to listen to the rain. Other people who can't sit still for long find it hard to wait out the weather. 

            In the hut near the steps of the shrine, Kaede the priestess prodded her small cooking fire trying to keep it alive. "Though it be raining out, it's sometimes pleasant when ye visit this old woman." She said. (I mean really, who wants to be a lonely old woman with an eye patch living by herself?)

            Sango pulled a blanket-like kimono tightly around herself and glared at Miroku. They had run to Kaede's hut from the rain, which had gotten her soaked. She knew that her clothes her pasted against her from the rain and that she was "nipping out" as Kagome called it, and she didn't want the perv staring at her. 

            Miroku sighed, sorry that he couldn't look at Sango wet and looked out the window at the rain. "The sound of it is calming. What do you think, Inu Yasha?"

            Inu Yasha sat against the wall watching the window, fidgeting impatiently. "Think about what?"

            "The rain. It creates a serene sound on the roof tops doesn't it?" he asked, closing his eyes. 

            Inu Yasha made an annoyed sound and shifted his sitting position so that he looked lopsided. "Whatever."

            Shippou sat next to Kirara watching the rain falling through half lidded eyes. His eyelids started to droop so he widened them. They started to droop again and he held them open with his fingers. He looked at Kirara who was curled up into a ball purring in her sleep. 

            Shippou let go of his eyelids, yawned, looked at the rain again, and fell backwards snoring. 

            "What's with him?" Inu Yasha asked, but no one felt like answering. 

            Miroku perked up for a second. "Do you hear that?"

            "What?" Sango asked.

            "Listen." He said. Everyone went quiet to listen, so that the only sounds that could be heard, were the rain on the roof, and Shippou's snoring. 

            Inu Yasha looked off to the side, his ears twitched.

            After a moment of silence, they heard a far off howl.

            "That's it!" Miroku said standing up.

            "What's that?" Sango asked.

            "It's a dog." Inu Yasha said dryly. 

            The howl came again.

            "It's probably a stray." Sango said shrugging.

            Inu Yasha sighed, stood up and went to the door. He pushed the screen that hung in front of it aside and looked out. "Hey lady!" he shouted. "This is the healer's house, bring your dog here!" then after a moment, he came back in and sat in his spot. Right after he walked away from the door, a rain drenched girl and a large black lab came running in from the rain. The dog immediately shook her fur and laid down, her large stomach bulging. 

            "Inu Yasha, how did you know they were looking for a place to go?" Miroku asked.

            "He has understands canines, remember?" Sango said she looked over at the girl who was leaning over her dog and stroking her fur. "What's wrong?"

            "She's in labor." The girl replied.

            Kaede came over with a bowl of water, and a few towels. 

            "Well, it's not boring anymore, is it?" Miroku asked.

            Kaede looked over her shoulder, "Sango, could ye go get some of my herbs?" 

            "Sure." Sango stood up and went over to the other side of the room. 

            +*+*+

            "Miroku, could you flip him over?" Inu Yasha asked in an annoyed tone of voice. Shippou was snoring so loudly, that even the emergency room was quiet. After the rain stopped, Miroku and Inu Yasha had gone outside taking Shippou, who was amazingly still asleep. Miroku flipped Shippou over and the kitsune stopped snoring. 

            "Great. I'm tired of hearing him." Inu Yasha said.

            "You should talk." Miroku mumbled.

            "What?" 

            "Nothing."

            The girl with the dog walked out of the hut, right past the two guys and sat down behind a tree facing away from them. She sat hugging her knees with her eyes closed when a shadow loomed over her. She opened her eyes, saw Miroku and jumped in shock. 

            "Did I scare you?" He asked.

            "I'm okay." She sighed in relief. "I just thought you were that dog demon."

            Inu Yasha, who hadn't budged from where he was sitting called, "What's wrong with dog demons?"

            "Demons are just scary." She commented. "No offense."

            "Non taken." Inu Yasha said sarcastically. 

            Miroku made himself comfortable near the girl. "And where are you from, Miss?" 

            "Me?" she looked over at him and answered, "Oh, I don't live anywhere near here. My dog just wanted to come here though."

            "You're dog wanted to come here?" Miroku asked.

            "Yes, her name is Cordelia." The girl said. "She wanted the puppies to be with their father, but apparently, he's not here." 

            "Hmmm," Miroku found this very interesting. "You can understand this dog?" 

            "Sorta, kinda," the girl made the motion with her hand and said, "I just learned when I was younger to understand what she wants and thinks."

            Inu Yasha couldn't understand why Miroku was so fasinated by her talent. Talking to dogs wasn't a big deal for him, he knew that he knew more about talking to dogs then she did anyway. 

            "This is probably a silly question, but did Cordelia tell you who the father was?" Miroku asked.

            "It's not a silly question, she said he was a golden retriever from around here. His name was Mike." 

            Inu Yasha's ears perked. "_What?"_

"His name was Mike." The girl repeated. "Do you know him?"

            A few months ago, Kagome was being led by a Seeing Eye dog that came with the name Mike. And for Inu Yasha, let's just say he didn't get along so well with Mike. 

            Shippou rolled over again and stretched his limps as a sign that he was waking up. He sat up and looked over at Kaede's house. For some reason, the smell of dog was floating around it, but Inu Yasha was sitting outside. 

            Shippou scampered over and dove through the mat hanging over the door. He was right. There was a dog in there. Sango and Kaede sat infront of her doing something Shippou couldn't see.

            Sango glanced over her shoulder when she heard him come in. "How was your nap, Shippou?" 

            "What'cha doin?" he asked.

            Sango and Kaede didn't hear him when there came a small yelping sound at the same time he spoke. 

            "Oh my god! Here comes the first one!" Sango said.

            The girl came in the hut again and ran over to Cordelia to give her support. "You can do it, Cordelia." 

            Shippou came over in time to see a shiny tube shaped slime ball come out of Cordelia's abdomen. "Whoa! What's that??" he asked.

            "Okay, the next one's coming, get ready." Kaede said.

            Cordelia started licking the bluish black slime ball and Shippou felt grossed out yet awed at the same time. As the black lab began to lick it, two pairs of legs popped out of the slimeball and a face became distinguishable. It whimpered and raised it's head with it's eyes closed as Cordelia licked it's neck.

            When Cordelia was done, Sango picked the tiny whimpering mass up in a towel, rubbed it for a few minutes then laid it down again.

            Shippou smiled when he realized that it was a puppy. A little puppy, cross of golden retriever and black lab. It was a black retriever! 

            "Can I touch him??" Shippou asked awed and excited.

            "If you're careful." Sango told him, as the next slimeball came out and Cordelia got to work on it. 

            Shippou touched the black puppies tummy and it squirmed looking for it's mommy with it's eyes closed, whimpering and shivering. Shippou partially covered it with a blanket when he noticed something distinguishable about the firstborn. "Look! He's got a blond spot on his left paw!" 

            No one said anything.

            "Can I name him?" Shippou asked.

            "Sure, I'm no good at coming up with names." The girl said while stroking her dog's neck. 

            Shippou smiled down at him and said, "Your name is Miroku!" the puppy, found it's mother and started searching for the milk. 

            Sango rubbed off the next one and a black puppy that was smaller then the Miroku puppy lay down on her side and gave a small yip. "Your name," Shippou pointed at her. "Is Sango!" ^_^

            The Sango puppy crawled under a towel to keep warm and gave another yip sound. 

            The next puppy was pure white, smaller then the first two, and louder. He squirmed the most when Shippou tried to touch him. "I'll call you….Inu-kun." Shippou said. Inu-kun just laid on his side shivering as if waiting, but whenever Shippou tried to help him he went nuts. What was Inu-kun waiting for?

            The next puppy was about the same size as Inu-kun, maybe a tiny bit bigger. It was all black and very cute. She yipped loudly, crawled over to Inu-kun and lay next to him. He stopped shivering and they huddled together for warmth. Shippou nodded. "Yep, that one is definitely going to be named Kagome!" ^_^

            "One last one." Kaede said.

            "You're doing fine, Cornelia." The girl comforted her. 

            The last puppy came out, and after it's clean up process, the puppy was the smallest of the bunch by far. But cutest and looked sandy brown, like a golden retriever is. "And you're Shippou!" Shippou said. 

            Kaede went to work fixing up Cornelia. Sango wiped the sweat from her forehead with her arm. "I'm not sure you should have named them that, we're going to get them confused with everyone else in the group. Why not call one cutesy names, like bubblegum, or percy or something?"

            "Persy? Who would name a black retriever "Percy"?" Shippou asked. "Besides, it's too late now. These names are now their destinies!" ^_^V

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Have you ever watched a dog give birth? Or anything give birth at all? I have. Sorry that that part was somewhat disturbing.


End file.
